


Sleepy Boy

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tired from being in drag all day, Jose isn't in the mood to do anything with Brock; until Brock changes his mind.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 7





	Sleepy Boy

Brock and Jose were watching a movie in bed, cuddling together. Brock wasn't really focused on the movie though; he was more focused about trying not to poke Jose's thigh with his boner. He'd been horny all day, but Jose was too tired to do anything from doing two shows in a row. Once the movie was at the end, Brock couldn't take it anymore. He ran his hand over Jose's chest, playing with his nipples through the thin fabric of his tank top. Brock leaned down and kissed the soft skin of Jose's throat but Jose giggled and pushed him away.

"Can we do this another time? I'm exhausted." Brock sighed, turned on as a motherfucker but wanting to respect Jose's wishes.

"You won't have to do a thing, I'll take care of you." Brock snaked his hand down and rested it on Jose's crotch. Jose sucked in a breath, feeling aroused just from the small touch.

"Not a thing?" Brock shook his head.

"Absolutely not." Jose nodded.

"Alright, I'm game." Brock smiled before resuming his movements, sucking love bites onto Jose's neck and palming his hardening cock.

"Lie down, get comfy." Jose took off his tank top as Brock pushed the sheets and covers out of the way and Jose lied down and spread his legs. Brock ran his hands over the smooth skin of Jose's stomach and planted kisses on his chest and sucking on his nipples, making Jose let out a shaky breath. Brock looped his fingers under Jose's waistband and pulled down his sweats and boxers, pulling them off Jose's legs and throwing them onto the floor. He kissed the inside of Jose's thighs before taking his dick in his hand and stroking it slowly.

Brock replaced his hand with his mouth and licked the pre cum beading at the tip of Jose's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head before licking a long stripe on the underside of Jose's dick, making him shudder. Brock took Jose in fully and hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down. He continued on for a while, eliciting soft moans from his lover until,

"S-stop please, I'm gonna come," Jose breathily said and Brock immediately got off his dick with a 'pop'. 

"Want me to fuck you?" Brock asked and Jose bit his lip as he nodded. Brock got up to strip, and he sucked on his fingers before sliding one into Jose's tight little asshole. Jose moaned as Brock grazed his fingertip against his g spot, and Brock slid another one in. He scissored his fingers as he pumped them in and out of Jose until he was stretched out. Brock pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Jose.

"Ready?" Jose bit his lip and nodded as he looked at Brock with heavy lidded eyes. Brock slid into him and groaned when he bottomed out; he swore Jose got tighter every time they made love. Brock pulled almost all the way out before gently thrusting back in, setting a slow, gently pace. Jose wrapped his arms around Brock and pulled him close. Brock went back to marking Jose's neck, knowing it would be covered in love bites by the time he was done. Jose moaned when Brock hit his g spot and when Brock reached down to stroke Jose's dick in time with his slow thrusts, he lost it.

"Ah, Brock!" Jose came with a soft moan, feeling electricity coursing through his veins and heat spreading through his body. His warm, sticky cum shot out of his throbbing dick and all over his stomach and Brock's hand. Feeling Jose clenching around him sent Brock over the edge, and he came with a low groan. He pulled out once they were both finished and lied down next to Jose, running his hand through his peach colored hair.

"How was that?" Jose smiled, still breathing heavily.

"Amazing." Brock smiled too and kissed the top of Jose's head. He got up to clean Jose up and when he got back, Jose was sound asleep. Brock carefully cleaned him up and got in bed with him, pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.


End file.
